Rossisms
Ross has a tendency to jumble his phrasing, resulting in amusing sayings. Danny purportedly keeps a list of these sayings, known as Rossisms. Notable Examples: *That train has saiIed. (Castle Crashers - "ROSS IS AMAZING") *Del Taco: So much food, no much money. *I love it when things that make sense rhyme. That's called songs. (No Time to Explain - "Vile Bile") *Oh, look at that. There's like a little bunch of everything. (VVVVVV - "A Little Bunch of Everything" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZdH3D300CI&t=1m2s) *(On faster-than-light travel) By the time you turn on the light bulb, I've already done it. (VVVVVV - "A Little Bunch of Everything" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZdH3D300CI&t=1m55s) *Did you ever think, like....we're sidewards all the time? (Super Monkey Ball - "Amateur Hour" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ndfo0OaEbjA&t=8m30s) *How you going? (This is actually a common phrase among Australians) *It comes in useful. (Ditto) *It's like listening to a mirror. (Castle Crashers - "Allusion Confusion") *I say what comes, and comes what says. (Rogue Legacy - "Downside-Up") (This one may have been deliberate, as they were discussing Rossisms at the time.) *Don't count your chickens before they egg. *We're really throwing a wrench into that triangle. (At PAX Prime) *That joke's not as funny as it isn't. (At PAX Prime) *Just rub two rocks together and make a fire. (At PAX Prime) *Food for think. (Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! - "Jumping Elephants" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJafRxZeWqE&t=7m49s) *Were you ever one of those kids as a kid? *Don't eat with your mouth full. (Spore - "Dancing and Singing" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmsGSRPjlQc) *Get some red Eye to get the Clear out. (Dragon Ball XenoVerse http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBvYkSNReJ0&t=0m12s) *Always the bride, never the groom. (Rocket League - "Bringing It Back" https://youtu.be/pH6KmuqEweA?t=7m56s) *That was a three pile car up! (Rocket League - "Bringing It Back" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pH6KmuqEweA&t=12m8s) *Where there's smoke, there's TV! (I am Bread - Get a Grip! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzUDCcdOpIo&t=9m10s) *It's like Superman hiding the fact that he's Batman. (Dixie Kong's Double Trouble - ''"Jump and Dump" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlwyBz5hodQ&t=7m2s) *We're all technically cavemen eventually. (Livestream on October 17, 2015) *Shut up, it's my moment of time shine. (A Very Grumpy Christmas OUTTAKES! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EynTKfpCp-8&t=6m59s) *Can't we isolate the leg geonome? *Oh look, it's like a number! (King of Tokyo'' - PART 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joKA44pAb9c) *I can drink more, I just can't...drink more. (Fly in the House http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5VqBy7jufI&t=24m6s) *Lucky they didn't know this car is also a subnarine. (Grand Theft Auto V - Spray and Pray) *Ugh, damn bicyclelisk. (Grand Theft Auto V - Riding Around) *Oh, Sunday, the best day of the day *Do they teach your mother with that mouth? (Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival - "Finale") *If you don't burn your treasures, how are you gonna do it? (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) *"It's like what Avatar do." (My Ex-Boyfriend the Space Tyrant: Suggestive Themes - Part 2) *"Cool your horses!" (Spelunky) *"Shamboozled!" (ART WITH ROSS stream on March 17, 2016) *"Another man's garbage is mine, give it to me." (Stardew Valley - "Saggy News") *"My name's Mark. I drink air and eat water." (Horsey Give Grumps stream on June 11, 2016) *"That's why they don't want to make the darkness too bright." (Dark Souls II - "Standing in the Doorway") *"Everything bad has a... you know, has a good." (Leisure Suit Larry - "We Deliver") *"I can't move a hitting target!" (Pokémon Snap - "Let's Boogie") *"You are the life of my life." (No Time to Explain - "THERE'S NO TIME") *"I'm better at you this game." Mario Party 10 - "Remember the Bullets!" https://youtu.be/eZ_DuluuTQk?t=8m8s) Category:Memes